Over time, debris can come to the surface of an agricultural field such as decaying fence posts, bricks, concrete, stones, war debris, etc. These items have a tendency to get caught in row unit gauge wheels and other ground engaging wheels. When this occurs, the wheels stop turning, causing the row unit to plow the soil. The input that is being put in the soil is then displaced from its intended depth and location. In the case of seed, this results in poor emergence. For fertilizer the plants may not receive the intended nutrient level. For herbicides, they may not provide the protection intended. As machines such as planters, air seeders, etc. are getting wider, it is more difficult for the operator to see all of the row units behind the machine to ensure proper rotation of the wheels.